Kid
by Chalkolatedragun
Summary: Fionna is determined to catch the Vampire King, with or without Gumball's blessing. Her job is to rid the world of evil. To catch every bit of filth and wipe it away. And that's what Marshall Lee is, right? Simple, black grit?
1. Let's Meet a Little Monster

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a multichapter. WITH A PLOT. **

**GASP!**

**So, anyway, this is a version of how Marshall Lee the lovely Vampire King and Fionna the epic Human met.**

**I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.**

**EDIT: I'm redoing the story, so, things may not match up for a bit. Sorry, I'll be trying my best. And I don't own Adventure Time.**

"Er…what's this?" I asked, picking up one of the bright blue cakes Gumball made. I looked to Cake, who shrugged at me helplessly.

"Hm? Oh, those!" Gumball came over. "They're a new recipe! I've combined science and baking for these. Using a number of ingredients, I created a night vision potion. I decided to bake them into cakes before having you try them, however, so that it would taste better," he explained.

"Oh," I said, squishing it between my hands, uncertain. Purple ooze came out. "That's cool, I guess." Some ooze dripped onto my hand, and I dropped it with a yell. "OUCH!" Gumball started and then _tsk_ed in disapproval, wiping the burning jelly off my hands. "You expect me to EAT this?!" Cake hissed.

"Why yes, I do!" said Gumball firmly. "It only burns your skin. If you swallow without chewing, your stomach acid digests it almost immediately, and it is absorbed into your bloodstream, travels to your head, and then the night vision takes effect."

"If you say so," I said. Gumball wrapped his scary cakes in a cloth and gave them to me.

"I want you two to try these cakes out, alright? Eat two at the most and wait about five minutes. I want you to tell me how well it works, how long it works, and if you feel any side effects, okay?" he said. I nodded and put them safely in my backpack.

"Can do, Prince Gumball!" I said, saluting him. Me and Cake started off. He began shouting to us while we were walking out the door.

"Good luck and have fun!" he cheered. "Goodbye!"

"Bye Gumball!" Cake and I called back. The doors slammed shut behind us. "Hmm." I stared at the sun, trying to guess how much time we had left before it was dark enough.

It turns out that Gumball's cakes worked after all. My night vision was perfect. I could see almost every hair on the back of a giant bear-beast. Cake and I were crouched low in the tall grass, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The wind changed direction and the bear grunted and slowly limped around, it eyes flashing flat green. Cake shot out of the grass and tackled it with a sharp hiss. The bear roared and I charged, laughing like the eleven year old I am, swinging my sword.

I managed to slice its shoulders up pretty well.

"Take _that!_" I shouted, nearly severing its long, scorpion-like tail. It glared at me so hard it eyes burst into flames. I had to jump back to avoid being set on fire. I laughed. "Now it gets a little challenging! Come at me, you big, stupid, hairy piece of-AHH!" The bear had swatted me over the edge of the cliff, and I was sailing through the air, screaming and flailing.

A pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me to a slightly less cold chest and I stopped free falling. I was carefully lowered to the ground and let go of. My legs gave out beneath me and I sat on the ground, clutching at a tuft of grass as I caught my breath.

"Are you okay?" I looked up. A dude stood there, wearing an old flannel shirt, ratty jeans, and beat up tennis shoes, and a wicked axe guitar hanging off of his back by an abused leather strap.

"Couple…seconds…" I breathed, pressing my forehead to the ground and waiting for the world to stop trembling. "Okay. Fine now," I said with a sigh, rolling up. The dude who caught me mid-air crossed his arms and tossed his head, flicking his black hair out of his eyes. "What?"

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I furrowed my own together.

"Well what?" I asked, thoroughly confused. He sighed, exasperated.

"_Well_," he said, "do I get to know your name?" he tapped his foot. "I'm a busy dude, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm…er…"

"I'm _waiting_~" he sang. "If you're not gonna tell me, I'll just take off, then." He started to rise up before I grabbed his wrist and pulling him to the ground again.

"Fionna! My name's Fionna the Human," I said. Something in his look changed as he tilted his head to the side.

"Human, eh?" I nodded. "And here I was, thinking they were all dead." He chuckled. "Well, Fionna the Human, I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King," he said , bowing really low.

"V-v-vampire?" I stuttered. Cake told me about vampires. I began edging away. Vampires were ruthless and would kill you without a second thought. They would drink all your blood mist and laugh as they frolicked in the crimson spray.

He chuckled again and grinned, revealing long, ivory fangs. I was hypnotized. "Yeah, got a pro-?" he shut up as I jumped over, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to my level.

"Woah! Dude! Those are cool!" I said.

"?!" he demanded as I observed his fangs.

"Yeah! All sharp and deadly and junk!" I said.

"Eshh'coose me!" he said, yanking back. He glared at me. "I'm a vampire. A deadly, ruthless vampire! Why aren't you running?"

"If you're so mean, you would've just let me fall!" I explained. He gave me an absolutely blank look. I'm talking slack jaw here. He quickly snapped out of it. "Hey, while you're bein' nice and all, can you float me back up there?" I asked, jerking my thumb to where I fell from.

"Huh? Oh, sure," he said. He grabbed her under my arms and up we went.

"Oh, boy! Wait till I tell Gumball about this! A friendly vampire! It's so algerbraic-why did we stop?" I turned to look at Marshall. He was giving me a hard look.

"You know Prince Gumball of the CandyKingdom?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Do you know him enough to tell him something for me?" I nodded. "Word for word?"

"Hero's Honor!" I promised.

"Good. Tell him Marshall Lee is in town, and…" he whispered the sentence in my ear. I stared at him in shock.

"I-I can't tell him that!" I squeaked.

"Hero's Honor, remember?" he chided before flinging me back up to the cliff.

"NOT AGAAIIINNN!"

**A/N End of chapter one edited :P So, is this editing for better or for worse? Tell me in the reviews...pleeeaaasseee?**


	2. Promise!

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

A bruised, battered, and filthy Fionna limped up the streets of the CandyKingdom. Cake was holding her up.

"Fionna! Cake!" gasped an excited Prince Gumball, running up to them. He was still wearing his baby-blue apron. "How did the experiment work? Were you able to see in the dark?" he asked, practically bouncing.

"It was great, but it wore off a little ago," Fionna said. Gumball frowned.

"Oh dear. I hoped that it would have lasted longer," he said. He finally seemed to realize the state the two adventuresses were in. "What happened?" Fionna glanced to where Cake was by her side, and did a double take. Cake was trying to catch a stray ball.

"Oh. Fighting bear beasts. But I was thrown at a cliff after a run-in with a vampire," she said casually. Gumball grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Fionna, do not speak of vampires so casually. They are evil. The scum of the earth. They should be hunted, thrown into dungeons, and slaughtered. Every. Last. One," he said darkly.

"Marshall didn-"

"_He _was who you met?" Gumball demanded, his hands tightening his grip.

"Yeah. Called himself Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Gumball closed his eyes and told her to describe him. "Uh, black hair, really pale, red eyes?"

"Fionna," said Gumball, opening his eyes and holding her gaze, "He is the very worst one of them all," he insisted, his voice strangely bitter.

"You think he should be kept in a dungeon? For his crimes?" Gumball nodded.

"Okay! I'll catch him!" Fionna said eagerly.

"No! Fionna, he's dangerous!

"I fight a lot of stuff that dangerous," Fionna argued. Gumball shook his head emphatically.

"Not this kind of dangerous. Fionna… he's charismatic- oh, sorry, charming, and he's deceiving! He'll draw you in, and you'll regret even letting him get close to you!" Gumball exclaimed, shaking her slightly, his voice desperate. "Promise me, Fionna. Promise me. Promise you'll never, ever, _ever_, see him again. _Please_," he begged.

"Okay," said Fionna. Gumball sighed with relief and let go of her shoulders.

"Thank you," he said. Fionna grinned.

"See you around! Me and Cake are going back home," she said.

"Goodbye, my hero," cried out Gumball and Cake and Fionna were walking off. Fionna giggled and turned pink.

"So… how were things with your man?" Cake teased. Fionna tried to pull a strait face.

"Cake… we've got a vampire to catch."

~0~

**Sorry about these pathetically short chapters.**


	3. Fragile

**I don't own Adventure Time**

Fionna did feel guilty about poisoning Cake. Really, she did. She also felt guilty about not carrying Marshall's message to Gumball, but some things just couldn't be helped.

And in all honesty, it was just a sleeping poison. As Fionna propped Cake back in her chair, she admired her handiwork. It was easy to drip the sleeping stuff into Cake's tea while she wasn't looking. Fionna carefully tipped Cake's head back and pried her mouth apart.

Slowly and carefully, so she wouldn't accidentally drown her sister, Fionna poured the rest of the tea down Cake's throat. There. That should keep her out for a good, long while.

Fionna pulled her backpack on and grabbed her sword. "Bye Cake. See you in a bit," she whispered. Beemo twitched as Fionna tiptoed past them. Fionna froze and waited for Beemo to still, which it eventually did.

She climbed down the ladder, and walked through the treasure room. Once she was in the sunlight, she took a deep, steady breath of the warm afternoon air_. It was a good idea to hunt the vampire during the day,_ she thought smugly.

Swinging her arms, she strode through the grasslands. Her big smile had slowly faded. How the lump was she supposed to find a vampire?

"Oi! Kid!" shouted a heavily accented voice. Fionna jumped and turned. "Ain't you Cake's kid sister?" The speaker was a little creature that looked like it was made of fire.

"I hate being called kid," Fionna muttered under her breath, but forced herself to smile and walk over. "Yeah. You're… Flamba, right?"

"Yeah. So, kid, anything I can do for you?" Flamba asked, planting her teeny hands on her hips.

"Actually, yeah. I need to find Marshall Lee. He's a vampire," she explained.

"I heard of a Marshall Lee," drawled Flamba.

"And? Where is he?" Fionna asked, almost bouncing with excitement. _So close!_ She thought.

Flamba paused thoughtful. "It seems my memory's a bit clouded. Maybe you got something worth having to clear it?" Fionna's heart sank. What the heck to you give a fire creature?

She dug around in her backpack. "Um, I have… a piece of coal?" she said, surprised. Flamba perked up.

"Oh, yeah, I remember know," she exclaimed once Fionna gave her the coal.

"Well?" asked Fionna.

Much to Fionna's surprise, Flamba took a bite of coal. "Mmm. A little stale out of the stone, but good. Anyway, I heard he's in a cave that way," she said, pointing. "You gotta go over or through the river Kib, and then there's a big old cave entrance. Just go through there."

"Thanks, Flamba," said Fionna.

"No problem, kid. Hey, if you need anything information, just find me, 'kay, kid?"

I'll do that," Fionna called over her shoulder. "I still hate being called kid," she told the ground.

Fionna stared at the river. "How the heck am I supposed to go over that?" she demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey miss. Miss? Down here, miss," said a little voice by her feet.

"Huh?" Fionna glanced down. A worm with a little red bow was at her feet.

"Hey, miss, a little down the shore is a boat," said the little worm.

"Oh, thanks!" said Fionna. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually," said the worm. "Can you put me up in that tree over there? I'm visiting a distant cousin, and I was having a little trouble," said the worm sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem," said Fionna. She picked up the worm and put it on a tree branch. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, miss!" said the worm. "Hey, I heard there's a vampire across that big ol' river. You be careful, miss."

"I will! Thank you!" said Fionna, running to the boat. It was a crappy little wooden one, but it would have to work.

Fionna was quick about rowing across the freaking HUGE river, and dragging the boat onto the shore. She stared into the cave. It was dark, and shadows clung to walls and crevices like slime. She shuddered.

Readying her sword, she stared defiantly into the dark. "Hello?"

A few creatures stirred in the dark and Fionna jumped. _Cool it,_ she scolded herself_, you're fine_.

"Come out, vampire!" she yelled. "Show your stupid, evil, maggot-eaten face!" The vampire stepped out of the shadows, pouting and crossing his arms.

"I thought I was rather attractive," he said, pretending to be offended. Fionna tightened her grip on her sword.

"By order of the CandyKingdom, you are under arrest, and you have to come with me!" said Fionna. For a few seconds, Marshall just looked at her. Then he laughed, doubling over.

"So, Bubba sends little girls to capture villains?" he asked, laughing. Fionna bristled.

"No! I came of my own accord!" she said angrily. Marshall just laughed harder.

"You? Aww, the wittle ittle human thinks she can take on the big, bad, Vampire King?" he asked between chuckles. "Don't make me laugh, _kid_."

"Don't-call-me-kid!" she yelled, and ran at him, swinging her sword. He twitched to the side, evading her blow, and launched himself up above her reach. Fionna ducked as he flew at her.

Marshall landed on the pebbly beach, crouching like a cat. He hissed, his eyes enlarging and turning pitch black with teeny red pupils. He sprang at Fionna, who swung at him. He grabbed her sword and he flew past, and threw it into the bay.

"Crap!" Fionna hissed, diving as he flew at her again. His claws caught the back of her shirt, tearing four long holes, and four long cuts on her skin. Marshall was now a demon, with shaggy black fur, those black eyes, wings, claws, and bat wings.

He flew at her again, and Fionna picked up a board and hit him with a satisfying _crack_. He was flung backwards, and crumpled against the ground, mostly in the dark. Fionna could see his hand, pale and more human-like, and part of his head and face, also human-like.

Fionna dropped the plank, and stared at him in surprise. Did she just knock him out? A huge grin spread over her face, and she did a little victory dance.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!" she cheered, searching her backpack for rope happily. It would be child's play to get him to the CandyKingdom.

She squeaked in surprise and a cold arm wrapped around her, pinning one arm to herself while a different cold hand held her left wrist. She was lifted off the ground, and a cold face was pressed to her neck.

"God, I just love humans," said Marshall with an evil chuckle. "They're just so easy to trick!" he said. Fionna could feel his mouth move and his teeth scratch and scrape against her neck.

"And they're so…" he continued, trailing off. He squeezed her wrist so hard it shattered while he twisted it violently. Fionna cried out. "Fragile," he purred. He let go of her with one arm, so he still held her dangling by her wrist.

"Don't mess with something you can't handle, kid," he said, letting go of her. Fionna crumpled and held her wrist as the Vampire King melted into the shadows.

_How the heck am I supposed to get home now?_ She thought bitterly, observing her wrist.

"So, let me get this strait," said Cake, getting the jar of Ogre Tears, "You slipped me some sleeping stuff, went out, tried to capture a vampire, and he shattered your wrist?"

Fionna shrugged, trying to straiten out her wrist on the table. It didn't hurt that much. She just panicked when she yelled as he shattered it. "Yeah, I guess."

Cake sighed. "I told you vampires are dangerous," she said.

"Yeah." Cake wetted a washcloth with the tears, and wrapped it around Fionna's wrist. In seconds, her bone put itself back together and healed. Fionna turned her back to Cake, who _tsk_ed in disapproval.

"You're running out of shirts," said Cake, cutting away what was left so she could smear the washcloth down Fionna's back.

"Yeah…" Fionna said, trailing off. "Cake?"

"Mhmm, baby?"

"I need to catch him," Fionna said quietly.

Cake sighed. "I know, baby, I know."

**Hey guys. I'm having a lot of trouble with this next chapter, and I'm finding it really hard to continue it. So, if you're reading this, do you mind reviewing? They make me happy and work faster. On anything. Just a review in general.**

**Peace out and until next time.**


	4. I've got time

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

Fionna looked giddy as she chased the boar down. "Over here, nasty!" Fionna shouted. The boar glared at her, and ran so fast it was close to flying. "Cake! Throw me!" Not even bothering to hide her grin, Cake formed a large square with her arm. Fionna jumped onto it, and Cake launched her.

"Wooo!" the two sisters cheered. Fionna speared the boar, and danced around it, whooping and giggling.

Cake opened the pouch she had grown on her stomach. "Got it," she told the small goblin-like creature.

"Thank you, milady!" it said, jumping out and running off to Glob knows where. Cake chuckled.

"Did you see that?!" Fionna squeaked, running over.

"Baby, don't run with a sword!" Cake said, stretching over and picking Fionna up. She shifted and stretched so Fionna was sitting on her back while Cake herself molded herself to look like a horse.

"But did you see that? It was all 'ROAR' and I was like 'Throw me Cake!" and you did and we were all like 'Woo!' and then I stabbed it!" Fionna squealed.

"I saw it," Cake assured her.

"Forest next!" said Fionna, pointing westward. Cake ran across the plains, Fionna holding on and cheering. They wandered around, Fionna on foot.

Fionna suddenly stuck out her hand, holding it in front of Cake. She was scowling. Cake glanced around, and thought she say what Fionna was looking. A tall, lanky young adult was leaning against the tree. Their hair was black as night, and the skin Cake could see was deathly pale.

Fionna crept up and them, raised her sword, and slammed the hilt on the back of the person's head. Cake jumped and the person fell forwards, crumpling on the ground.

"Grab him. He's a vampire, so shield him from the sun, if you want. We're taking him to the Candy kingdom," Fionna said, her voice bitter.

Marshall kept his head down, focusing on his battered old sneakers. Banana guards had their hands clamped around his arms, marching him forward. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, but they had allowed his to pull the hood of his hoodie up so the sun wouldn't burn his face. He was also wearing gloves, given to him by one guards.

A banana guard put their club under his chin, forcing him to look up. Bubba sat on his throne, his chin up, and staring down at him, as thought Marshall was below him. _But_, Marshall thought wryly, _it's me who's really above him. Who's a King and who's still a Prince? _

The kid, Fionna, and her cat had left as soon as they had handed him over. He had just begun regaining consciousness when they were walking out.

"Marshall Lee, son of the Lady of Darkness, you have committed many crimes to not only the Candy people, but other kingdoms, too," said Bubba. Marshall held the pink prince's purple gaze.

"They include, but are not limited to, murder, torture, eating, drinking, cheating, starting fights, and adultery." Marshall set his jaw.

"Your trial," said Bubba evenly, "is that you are to be sent to the dungeon." The banana guards turned, and Marshall wrenched himself free. He flew up to Gumball so their faces were inches apart. Gumball didn't flinch, but Marshall knew he was gripping the armrests. Marshall smirked.

"Great to see you too. Is this how you great an old _friend_, Bub? And such a friend as I?" Banana guards grabbed him, pulling him back. Marshall smirked as they dragged him out of the long room.

He was still smirking as they chained his wrists to the wall. The banana guards left, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Marshall yanked his wrists, and he stopped smirking. The chains wouldn't break. "Damnit," he growled under his breath, "he vampire-proofed the chains." Marshall sighed as he rested his head against the damp stone wall.

"When do you plan on feeding me? Vampire's can only go four days without food."

"…"

"You don't believe me? Wait seven days. I'll be dead," said Marshall evenly. His words went unanswered, and the door slammed shut. Marshall sighed and leaned against the wall. "Damn…" he sighed, chuckling softly. "Looks like I'm in trouble."

~0~0

"Fionna, I get that you're really conflicted right now, but can you please chop some tree demons instead of our table?" Cake said, and frowned over her shoulder as she made sausage toast. Fionna grunted an apology and heaved her axe over her shoulder before climbing down the ladder. She stopped for a few seconds, admiring her hoard, before continuing outside. "Baby? What're you doing?" Cake called, leaning out the window.

"I was gonna go get some more firewood!" Fionna shouted, displaying her axe.

"Alright, but be careful!"

"I will!" Fiona shouted before running. She slowed once she was in a forest. She began whistling, scouring the tree's for the perfect one. Grinning in approval, she stopped before a medium sized one, tested her grip, and swung the axe. It left a clean, pale cut, and, satisfied, Fionna went about chopping the tree down. She was nearly a fifth through when an angry shriek broke her concentration.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the voice howled, and Fionna blankly took in the holder of that voice. The tree spirit was angrily cussing her out, but Fionna took no notice, instead observing her. She was tall and thin, looking around twelve or thirteen with long, red-brown curls and bright green eyes and dressed in soft fabric. "Are you even listening?" she growled.

Fionna was always told to tell the truth. "No. Now I am, though. And you're an evil tree spirit, right?"

"Chaotic neutral, damn it, not evil!"

"Well, then, evil spirit, I'm cutting down your tree," said Fionna briskly before swinging again. The tree spirit wailed in agony as the blade crushed and sliced through more wood.

"Please!" she begged, sobbing. "Please, stop! It hurts. It really, really hurts." She sank to her knees, tears dripping onto the ground, and where they landed, small green flowers rose. Fionna hesitated mid-swing. "Y-you don't know my side of the story," pleaded the spirit. "Y-you can't think you know everything. P-p-please, stop." More tears. Fionna tightened her grip, prepared to swing once more. She sighed and set the axe down, leaning it against the tree.

"You're right," she said quietly, kneeling by the spirit. "I don't know. And I'll never know unless you tell me." She settled herself on the ground. "Tell. I'll be good and quiet." The nymph sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I-I've been around a while. It might take some time," she said apologetically. Fionna smiled at her, settling herself more comfortably.

"I've got time."

And the nymph began to talk. It seemed like hours as she told her story, explained things, and clarified many ideas. All the while Fionna sat there, listening. Finally, the spirit finished her story. "Thank you for that," said Fionna honestly. She helped the other girl patch up her tree before grabbing her axe and leaving.

"Cake? I'm home!" she yelled.

"Hey baby," said Cake, looking up from her book. "I thought you said you were getting firewood?" Fionna dropped the axe by the door before stretching out on the couch by Cake.

"I was gonna, but then I got insight. Are you going anywhere tonight?" she asked. Cake paused to think about it.

"No, I ain't. Why?" she added, looking suspicious. Fionna shrugged before heaving herself up and grabbing her "adventure bag". She threw some food into it –Cake noticed it was all red- before throwing it over her shoulder.

"I forgot I was gonna meet Prince Gumball. Can you take me? I'll call you for a ride," she said sheepishly. Cake sighed before relenting.

"Alright then, baby. Just let me put this book away."

~0~0

"Hey Banana Guards," said Fionna sweetly. Cake had dropped her off at the gate, and Fionna was quick about heading strait to the dungeons.

"Hey Fionna. Whatcha doin' here?" one asked.

"Just wanted to breeze around, check up on some peeps here," she said casually, walking right past them. She was a usual visitor, so occasions like this weren't unheard of. She threaded her way through the dungeons before arriving at the one she wanted. "Marshall? Marshall Lee?" she asked hesitantly.

The figure chained to the wall looked up and Fionna involuntarily backed up. His face was kinda sunken and had an unhealthy tinge to it. His eyes were dull and his hair hung in limp, faded strings around his face. However, his voice remained smooth and deep as ever, if not a little shaky or crackly. "Hey. What's a kid like you doing in a dump like this?"

She stepped closer and looked down at him. "I could ask the same thing. What's a King doing chained to a wall?" she retorted, crossing her arms. Marshall chuckled.

"Well, you see, a King lived his life, and a Prince thought that was wrong," he said. Fionna frowned, unconvinced.

"You almost sound like you like being here." Marshall's laugh was a little too forced, a little too harsh.

"Yeah. The scenery's great and so is the smell," he drawled. He sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes. Fionna's lips twitched in a smile. She casually leaned her forearms against the bars, resting her forehead on them. Her eyes looked coolly down at Marshall.

"I could get you out of here right now," she said. Marshall's eyes remained closed, but an eyebrow quirked. "It'd be really easy, too. I'm well liked here." Marshall took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out.

"Alright. What's the catch?" he said with a sigh, opening his eyes to look at her.

She didn't hesitate. "Tell me your story. Convince me you have a reason. Make me see your side of the tale. Give me insight." She paused for a breath, gauging his reaction. Both eyebrows were raised. "If you want out, you need to give me a reason to get you outta here."

"I'm over a thousand years old," he said suddenly. Fionna didn't have any noticeable reaction, so he continued. "Not everything's gonna be rainbows and pixies. It's gonna be depressing."

"Living that long? It's guaranteed," said Fionna stiffly.

Marshall blew some air out his cheeks. "It's a long story, kid." Fionna lowered herself down to the ground, sitting criss-cross. She placed her hands in her lap before digging through her bad and pulling out a shiny red apple. She tossed it through the bars and Marshall caught it, bringing it too his lips, moving so fast he fumbled with the smooth fruit before biting into it and draining it of color. "I got time." Another fruit, this time a tomato, was rolled into his cell. He looked at her, sitting so strait and still and blank.

Marshall picked up the tomato, turning it this way and that, admiring the perfect shape and the flawless color. What it'd be like to be a tomato, he thought, living such a simple and carefree life.

"Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, the world was in chaos." He bit into the fruit, savoring the taste.

**Finally, another chapter! I'm sorry 'bout the wait, but...**

**Actually, I have no excuse except I'm a terrible procrastinator. Oh well. Anyway, if anyone's noticing the change in writing style (if there even is one...) it's because I started the chapter a couple months ago and was finishing it today. And this may be one of my longest chapters yet. EVER. Nearly 2,000 words! WOO!**

**Plus, we all know that Marshall would be accused (and rightly so) of adultery.**

**Peace out,**

**Chalkolatedragun**


	5. Hey, Guys

Hey, Guys.

So, I'm really dissapointed. I'm re-reading what I've written, and, holy crap, amd I cringing. So, I've decided to re-write this, because I have found out that a writer writes best at night, so. Yeah.

Anyway, so I don't get reported for making an entire chapter only and Author's Note, Here's a little preview of the new and hopefully improved story:

~0~

"Er…what's this?" I asked, picking up one of the bright blue cakes Gumball made. I looked to Cake, who shrugged at me helplessly.

"Hm? Oh, those!" Gumball came over. "They're a new recipe! I've combined science and baking for these. Using a number of ingredients, I created a night vision potion. I decided to bake them into cakes before having you try them, however, so that it would taste better," he explained.

"Oh," I said, squishing it between my hands, uncertain. Purple ooze came out. "That's cool, I guess." Some ooze dripped onto my hand, and I dropped it with a yell. "OUCH!" Gumball started and then _tsk_ed in disapproval, wiping the burning jelly off my hands. "You expect me to EAT this?!" Cake hissed.

"Why yes, I do!" said Gumball firmly. "It only burns your skin. If you swallow without chewing, your stomach acid digests it almost immediately, and it is absorbed into your bloodstream, travels to your head, and then the night vision takes effect."

"If you say so," I said. Gumball wrapped his scary cakes in a cloth and gave them to me.

"I want you two to try these cakes out, alright? Eat two at the most and wait about five minutes. I want you to tell me how well it works, how long it works, and if you feel any side effects, okay?" he said. I nodded and put them safely in my backpack.

"Can do, Prince Gumball!" I said, saluting him. Me and Cake started off. He began shouting to us while we were walking out the door.

"Good luck and have fun!" he cheered. "Goodbye!"

"Bye Gumball!" Cake and I called back. The doors slammed shut behind us. "Hmm." I stared at the sun, trying to guess how much time we had left before it was dark enough.


End file.
